Texting Love
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Cuando el amor y las apariencias no se mezclan.


Texting Love

- :D gane!

- :( siempre ganas... XP

Saco los dedos del teclado para estirar sus manos sobre la cabeza, otra vez eran las 3 de la mañana y ella seguía pegada frente a la computadora. No podía evitarlo, de las cosas que hacía, jugar en el pc era lo que más le gustaba, nadie hablaba mal de ella o se burlaban, al contrario... era muy buena haciéndolo. Se sonrió cerrando la ventana del buscador, solo quedo la el cuadrado donde se ambientaba su juego, típico medieval mágico, lo que más le gustaba. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro, los ojos le picaban... ¿significaba que tenía sueño?, pues era lo más probable. Volvió a mirar la computadora y el texto azul se había vuelto loco.

- XD

- X(

Un montón de mensajes con la misma carita, ¿acaso no se cansaba?. Amaba jugar, pero el culpable de su obsesivo comportamiento era él, con sus peticiones de ayuda.

- :P babo...

- O: pensé que ya habías muerto XP

-¿acaso no trabajas?...

- D: si

- . duerme

- -_- no

- ¬¬ es tarde

- ._. si

- ¬o¬ ve a dormir

- NO -_-

- u.u me iré yo...

- D: eres mala

- o_o si

- xD te espero mñn?

- ^_- si

Apago la computadora y se levanto de la silla, tenía un par de horas sentadas y sus piernas parecían de madera, pero valía la pena, se divertía tanto con él. Se arrastro a su cama y se tapo, mañana se levantaría temprano y tomaría una ducha.

El reloj toco al ritmo de super junior, pero ni eso le quitaba la pereza de levantarse. Estiro la mano y lo apago, hacía frío... ¿por qué no quedarse en la cama?.

-Mika! levántate!...-

¡Por eso!, tiro todas las fresadas hacia atrás dejando que el aire frio tocara su piel, no había mejor manera de despertarse o torturarse. Se metió a la ducha para sacarse la pereza y despertar completamente, lo peor de jugar en la noche era levantarse por la mañana. Pero antes de bajar se metió a la computadora, lo primero que salto fue una casilla de mensaje del juego.

-estaré esperando…

Se sonrió al ver lo tonto que era… ¿Cómo dejaba ese tipo de mensajes?. En fin, tuvo que irse a clases sin tomar desayuno porque se le hizo muy tarde, pero desde que empezó a jugar con él nunca tenía tiempo para tomar desayuno.

Paso todo el día pensando en los niveles del juego y en lo que le gustaría hablar con su amigo. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no debería pensar en él, ni siquiera lo conocía… pero se divertía mucho con él. Abrió el juego y como siempre él estaba luchando solo. No se tardo en ayudarlo a recuperar vitalidad y enseguida recibió el mensaje de él

-tardaste!

-pero llegue

Así comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, como todas las noches. Entre platicas de sus vidas, sus gustos, como si fueran amigos de siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?

-bien y el tuyo

-pesado :C

Ella miro la pantalla preocupada, hace días que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. Quizás estaba pasando por un problema en el trabajo. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, se había encariñado con él y no le parecía mala persona.

-¿puedo hacer algo?

-:C no creo…

-nada?

-tal vez

-qué?

La verdad es que no sabía que le pediría pero seguro se trataba de algo en el juego. El brillo de la computadora ilumino su rostro sorprendido.

-podemos vernos?

La pregunta la dejo flotando. Nunca se imagino que le pediría algo así y a decir verdad le daba un poco de miedo… había escuchado tantas historias de chicas que habían sido violadas, asesinadas o secuestradas por alguien del internet.

-que dices?

Sus dedos bailaron en las teclas, no sabía si responderle o no. Se remordió los labios y miro nuevamente la pregunta en la pantalla.

-cuando?

Quizás estaba cometiendo un error pero ella también deseaba conocerlo, o ver si era como en el pc, tal vez las cosas cambiaran en vivo y directo.

-el fin de semana

-:D bien

-C: si

Apago la pantalla y se metió a la cama acurrucándose, ¿estaba bien lo que hizo?... se giro dándole la espalda a la puerta. Si estaba bien o no, lo descubriría el fin de semana y hasta entonces lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Llego el fin de semana y estaba en el lugar de la cita, el centro comercial no era precisamente un lugar de poco concurrido y eso le tranquilizaba, saber que habían miles de personas que la verían y que podría gritar en caso de ser necesario. Miro su reloj y era un poco tarde… ¿quizás no vendría?.

-lo siento…-

-descuida…- le dijo mientras se giraba a ver de quien se trataba. Se suponía que él llevaría un gorro verde y ella una bufanda roja. La persona que le pidió disculpas llevaba una gorra de lana de ese color.-

-Mika… ¿cierto?...- le dijo mirándola curioso. No era lo que esperaba… aunque no sabía que esperar... se trataba de la chica que jugaba con él a través de la computadora.-

-sí, y tu eres Seung Joon…- respondió mirándolo. Era muy parecido a lo que esperaba, aunque más alto…-

-vamos…- le dijo mostrándole con su mano hacia a donde ir.-

-sí…- le respondió dejando de verle.-

La primera impresión que tuvo de él fue del típico nerd… no quería ser mala pero llevaba unos lentes gruesos y su cabello era anticuado, lacio y negro casi cubría sus ojos si no fuera porque las gafas le daban cierto margen, aunque su rostro era fino. Su ropa… pues como si se hubiera vestido a oscuras y estaba algo pasadito de kilos. Pasaron por el lado de unas chicas y las escucho reírse, fue cuando bajo la mirada y se sonrojo… seguro parecían un par de idiotas, ella con gafas y el también… ella con ropa de la temporada pasada y él haciéndole juego, que linda pareja, llevaban un cartel que invitaba a todos a molestarlos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?...- le pregunto medio apenada con las miradas que los dos recibían.-

-fatal…- le dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.- lo único que quiero es beber un poco y divertirme ajajaja…-

-…- lo miro alzando una ceja, ¿habla en serio?... es que no parecía de ese tipo de chicos.-no soy buena bebiendo...- le dijo haciendo una mueca. Se volvía torpe y en más de una ocasión había sido el centro de risas.-

-solo era broma... ¿quieres comer un helado?...- le sonrió.-

-sí...- ¡que linda sonrisa! sus dientes estaban perfectamente blancos y maravillosos, no importaban sus gafas o su apariencia, con esa sonrisa... bajo la mirada sonrojada, no debería ponerse así por una simple sonrisa.-

Fueron a una esquina del centro comercial, se quedo esperando mientras el volvía con dos conos de helados, se sorprendió viendo que era justo su sabor preferido. Le agradeció el detalla y lo probo, solo un poco. Él la miro y se sonrió nuevamente.

-no recordaba bien, si era fresa o frambuesa... pero elegí fresa.-

-¿lo recordaste?...- volvió a sorprenderse, habían hablado de sus sabores preferidos, el de ella era fresa y el de él chocolate, lo recordaba, pero en general los chicos tenían muy mala memoria para esas cosas.-

-llevamos hablándonos por mucho tiempo... no creo que olvidaría algo que me hayas contado...-

-¿a sí?...- cambio su expresión y miro hacia arriba, a pesar de la primera impresión y de la evidente incomodidad de lo desconocido. Ahora se sentía como al frente de la computadora.- ¿cuál es mi color favorito?...-

-el purpura y negro...- respondió en segundos.- ¿cuál es mi animal preferido?...-

-eso es muy fácil, los gatos...- comió su helado entre sonrisa.- pregunta algo más difícil...- le dijo desafiándolo.-

-¿cuál es mi manga favorito?...-

-dije difícil... no puedes preguntarme algo que sé...- soto un bufido de disgusto, pero obviamente solo estaba bromeando.-

-entonces... -miro a la nada mientras ella se queda viéndolo.- ¿cuál es mi lugar favorito para vacacionar?...-

-a ver... te gusta la nieve, pero también el sol... así que lo mejor sería ir a los dos lados... y cerca del mar...- se giro a verlo y se encontró con sus ojos... fue extraño, sintió... algo cuando se vieron fijamente.-

-exacto...- sonrió nuevamente.-

Soltó un suspiro y siguieron bromeando un poco más y el encuentro duro más de lo previsto, tanto así que ni siquiera notaron la hora, se divertían igual que a través de la pantalla, y un poco más ya que ahora podían ver las raras expresiones que ambos usaban. Mika estaba muy encantada al conocerlo, era todo lo que imagino excepto por su apariencia, aunque jamás se imagino cómo era, tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes del tipo de belleza en un hombre, alto, delgado con un buen cuerpo, que tuviera una linda sonrisa y un aspecto moderno, claro... como cualquier ídolo famoso... pero Seung Joon estaba bien. Quedaron de verse en dos días más, ella le dio la dirección de su universidad y él pasaría a recogerla para comer algo juntos.

Llego el día y sin querer conscientemente se arreglo para una cita, llevo lentillas en vez de gafas y escogió mejor sus ropas, incluso las chicas en la universidad se sorprendieron de verla tan bonita, algunos chicos comentaron su aspecto en clases y uno hasta se atrevió a elogiarla por su cambio, todo hizo que se sonrojara pero no buscaba la aprobación de ellos, solo... se quería ver un poco mejor para darle una nueva impresión.

Seung Joon llego a la universidad de ella con el mismo aspecto de antes e incluso un poco mas nerd, ya que llevaba una bufanda colorida. Mika no se incomodo por eso, pero en cuanto sus compañeros los vieron juntos comenzaron a hablar.

-¿qué pasa con ese chico?... acaso no sabe vestirse.-

-no... seguramente es ciego...-

-Mika debe tener problemas de vista también...-

-entonces debería pedirle prestadas las gafas..-

-ajajaja...-

Los comentarios y las risas continuaron, ella las había soportado por mucho tiempo pero una cosa distinta era dejar que le hicieran lo mismo a él. Seung Joon se veía muy tranquilo, ni siquiera les prestaba atención, seguía hablándole a ella, solo a ella. Pero para Mika los comentarios eran demasiado y sin dudar se giro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARLO!.- les grito a todos ellos.-

Luego de eso se fue con él sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar si era correcto o no tomarle la mano, pero no quería que esos mismos chicos que durante años la torturaron por su "rara personalidad" hablaran de su amigo, de la persona con quien podía hablar sin tener que explicarle lo que decía. Cuando se percato que seguían tomados de las manos se apresuro en soltarlo.

-¡lo siento!...- se disculpo enseguida.- es que... cuando me ofusco...- apretó los dientes mientras estrechaba la mirada al recordar las malas palabras que usaron esos chicos.-

-no pensé que realmente fueras así de explosiva...- dijo sonriendo suavemente.-

-te lo dije... a veces no puedo controlarme y no iba a dejar que esos te insultara...- se cruzo de brazos inflando las mejillas.-

-gracias... aunque no puedo decir que me sentí insultado.-

-¿cómo no?... se estaban burlando de ti...- lo miro curiosa por esas palabras, ¿acaso no lo molestaban por su apariencia?.-

-nunca me ha importado lo que dicen de mí...- alzo los hombros.-

-jajaja... - soltó una gran risa al escuchar eso.-

Aunque su encuentro en un inicio fue malo, lo pasaron muy bien mientras comía, él como siempre pidió algo muy picante y la reto a comer un poco, Mika ni tonta ni perezosa acepto el reto y tuvo que beber un gran trago de licor para quitarse el ardor de la lengua, el problema es que el ardor paso a su estomago.

El incidente de la universidad no paso desapercibido y al día siguiente todos se encargaron de hacérselo saber, todos comenzaron a burlarse de ella y de su "novio", aunque no lo era, ellos asumieron que su férrea defensa se debió a eso, los llamaban con distintos apodos, y en más de una ocasión le dejaron saber que era desagradable ver a dos personas con tan poca gracia. Mika dejo que las cosas pasaran, no le importaba, ella siempre había sufrido los crueles comentarios de los chicos y chicas, tampoco le dijo a Seung Joon que pasaba, para él solo tenía sonrisas y una buena platica.

Pero el ambiente de estudio se estaba haciendo intolerable, las chicas le dejaban papeles de dibujos de ellos dos y le enviaban fotos alusiva a lo desagradable que eran juntos. Mika empezó a sentir el peso de llevarlo como amigo, pero aun así no quería dar su brazo a torcer, más que nada porque sentía algo especial por aquel chico que tan desagradable encontraban sus compañeras.

Iba saliendo de sus clases cuando un chico la detiene, era el mismo que hace un par de semanas atrás la había elogiado por su cambio de apariencia, se asusto un poco, ya que en esas semanas le habían hecho muchas bromas, como lanzarle agua... derramar cosas encima de ella, golpearla accidentalmente, etc.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?...-

-Sí...- dijo algo tímida.-

La llevo a un lugar apartado y se aseguro de que nadie los estuviera viendo, al parecer al chico le preocupaba verse envuelto con ella.

-¿de qué se trata?...- le dijo al ver como se comportaba.-

-¿recuerdas el día que usaste lentillas?...-

-sí...- ese fue el inicio de todos sus problemas.-

-¿no has pensando en venir de esa forma siempre?, digo... usabas lentillas, y lucias muy linda de esa forma, quizás así todos dejen de fastidiarte...-

-¿qué?...- le estaba pidiendo que cambiara... solo para que los demás se sintieran a gusto con ella.-

-mira... debo admitir que me gustaste como lucias, pero como te ves ahora solo te causa problemas... es solo un consejo, así que piénsalo.-

Volvió a casa con un pensamiento horrible, ¿y si hacía caso?, ya estaba cansada de siempre estar cuidándose las espaldas, se quedo mirando la pantalla del pc y sonrió, no... era imposible, Seung Joon la trataba de esa forma por que el la quería así... como era, y ella también comenzaba a quererlo, ¿que importaba que los otros no pensaran lo mismo?.

Extrañamente ahora se encontraban más a menudo... iban caminando juntos por el centro comercial, era su lugar preferido ya que siempre podían entrar a una tienda y buscar libros, juegos y otras cosas. Ella iba un poco más adelante de él y se giro para hacer unas señas cuando de pronto alguien la choco.

-¡lo siento! ajajaja...-

Mika se vio empapada en leche y café caliente, le dolió pero no grito, solo... las miro conteniendo las lagrimas. Ya estaba cansadas de esas chicas, esto había ido muy lejos, una cosa era molestarla dentro de las clases pero buscarla fuera... eso, eso no era justo. Seung Ho la vio sorprendido... esas chicas eran horribles, pero no le importaban ellas, solo Mika... se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso encima para cubrir la mancha de liquido sobre sus ropas. Ella dejo que le ayudara, la saco fuera donde las personas dejaban de hablar y se quedo sentado a su lado hasta que ella dejara de estar en silencio.

-¿puedes llevarme a casa?...- le pidió lastimeramente.-

El accidente del café fue la noticia y burla de su clase, todos esperaba que ella llegara para hacerla sentir peor. Mika entro a la sala y hubo un silencio, no venía con la mirada al suelo, caminaba haciendo ruido con los tacones, si... un lindo par de tacones, un vestido a la moda y completamente transformada en alguien que fuera respetado.

Entonces la actitud de todos cambio, no hubieron burlas ese día, tampoco accidentes, nadie dijo nada malo de ella, solo cosas buenas, como lo linda que era, o que hermosos lucían sus ojos, que el color del vestido resaltaba su piel. Para ella fue un logro y consiguió llegar al final del día sin tener ningún accidente.

Más cuando estaba en su casa volvía a ser ella, la chica natural y sincera que soltaba risas con las ocurrencias de él... ahora si estaba segura de que ese chico era especial.

Se encontraron en el parque para verse, era un lugar distinto... intercambiaron regalos para celebrar el día que se conocieron en línea, aunque Mika lucia muy distinta a la primera vez Seung Joon seguía viendo a la misma chica divertida y alegre de siempre.

-¿qué es?...-

-ya verás...- le dijo viéndolo, se había tardado un poco en hacerlo pero finalmente lo consiguió. Vio como sacaba el gato de su caja, y sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes y luminosos a pesar de esa gafas.-

-¡lo hiciste tú!...- pregunto incrédulo.-

-ajaja si... me tarde un poco pero mira... tiene alas en su espalda, es negro y con una estrella en el ojo derecho...-

-es como el dibujo que te di...-

-sí...- se sonrojo un poco, lo quería sorprender y lo había conseguido.-

Sintió el fuerte abrazo de él y se dejo querer, ya no tenía sentido esconder que sentía un poco más que amistad. Seung Joon se tomo todas las atribuciones cuando la vio a los ojos, no espero una señal ni nada, solo un buen beso en esos labios rosados, un regalo extraña que le haría muy feliz. Mika reacción impresionada por aquel beso, más porque se sentía muy bien, él era como un experto... y no es que fuera su primer beso pero jamás le habían hecho sentir ese calor en la piel, o más... ese cosquilleo. El beso no paraba y continuaba apasionado y subiendo de tono a medida que él la obligaba a responderle.

-¡Agh... qué asco!...-

-¡no puedo creerlo!... -

Mika se aparo al sentir los gritos y palabras, se cubrió la boca avergonzada y su mirada cambio al ver de quien se trataba, el mismo grupo de chicas que siempre le hacia la vida imposible. Vio a Seung Joon y este no pareció cambiar de expresión. El grupo de chicas hacían muecas de asco y se murmuraban secretos delante de ella.

-Mika pensé que habías cambiado...-

Se estaba ahogando con esas miradas y con lo doloroso que era soportarlas, pero ella... de verdad le gustaba ese chico, no importaba como lucieran, o que tan tonto se viera con sus ropas, amaba el desatino en los colores, la forma en que a veces parecía frio pero en realidad solo era pensativo, la sonrisa y sus manos, lo quería... ¿porqué tenía que darle cuentas a alguien de lo que sentía?.

Tomo si bolso y salió corriendo, no quería que siguieran viéndola de esa forma, ni ellas ni él, estaba confundida... ¿de que servía la apariencia?, esas chicas eran lindas pero insoportables, solo causaban molestia y dolor a los demás. Llego llorando a su casa y se quito el maquillaje, la ropa y todo el disfraz de chica linda, no quería ser linda, quería ser ella misma, con su ropa, sus colores, sus gustos, solo ella.

Abrió el regalo de él y vio dos boletos para el concierto de su cantante preferido... los vio y lloro más, él sabía lo que le gustaba, el entendía su forma de pensar... ¿qué más necesitaba?. Vio la nota y sonrió, era la descripción de un personaje de juego, con dos casilleros, si y no... le daría la respuesta en el concierto. Le dejo un mensaje disculpándose con él por salir corriendo y confirmando que irían juntos al concierto, además le dijo que entonces le daría su respuesta.

Volvió a ser la misma de antes, y tuvo que soportas las mismas bromas, comentarios y malas intenciones de siempre, pero ahora lo hacía con valor y al igual que Seung Joon solo las ignoraba. No pudo verlo en los días previos al concierto, estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo pero ahora podían llamarse y lo hacían en las noches antes de dormir. Como toda una enamorada se vistió para la ocasión. Estaba emocionada y miraba el reloj de su celular a cada instante, ya quería encontrarse con su "novio" para el concierto, quería tomar su mano y volver a besarlo.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?!...-

La vos le hizo temblar.

-¡por dios!... no me digas que tienes entradas...-

Mika las miro y eran las mismas chicas que le hacían la vida imposible... ¿cómo es que siempre se encontraban? ¿y porque justamente este día?. Con una mirada maliciosa una de ellas les hizo un gesto a las otras dos, que inmediatamente sujetaron a Mika, con toda la calma del mundo reviso los bolsillos de Mika y saco las entradas.

-creo que no las necesitas... además no eres lo suficientemente buena para ir a sus conciertos...-

-por favor...- le suplico intentando soltarse.- son mías...-

-hmmm... es mucho para ti... no te mereces esto...-

-¡NO!...- le grito viendo como las rompía en su cara y luego las soplo a su rostro.-

-ajajaja... te contaremos como estuvo...-

Comenzó a llorar arrodillada... recogía los pedacitos de su entrada y lloraba más, ¿porque eran tan crueles?, que les daba derecho a eso. Se quedo ahí llorando, su teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero no quería responderlo, sabía que sería Seung Joon y no quería decepcionarlo. Se levanto y se fue, no tenia caso que se quedara, no podía verlo, no podía entrar al concierto y sin duda no podía hacer nada... era una completa inútil, todo por ser... como era.

Había cortado todo el contacto con él, y estaba yendo a las clases más importantes, no iba innecesariamente y ahora que comenzaba su internado, no tendría que ver a sus compañeros ni tampoco soportar las burlas de ellos, lo único que lamentaba era haberse apartado de él. Solo habían pasado cinco días y no tenía cara para verlo. Salió de la oficina de su carrera, ya tenía la fecha, el lugar y horario para su internado, pero más le importaba su teléfono, estaba sonando con el nombre de Seung Joon en la pantalla. Lo guardo en su bolsillo y siguió caminando a la salida, ya no tendría que ver a nadie más, con el internado las cosas cambiarían y esa época de torturas infantiles se terminaría.

Estaba saliendo de la universidad cuando el trió del mal la intercepto, como siempre la esperaban para hacerle saber cuánto desagrado les causaba, ¿y todo por qué?, porque ella se atrevió a comportarse como una chica linda que puede tener novio, aunque uno desagradable, pero novio de todas formas.

-Oh... ¿te gusto el concierto?...-

-...- la ignoro y paso a su lado.-

No quería problemas con ella, ni con nadie, solo quería irse, empezar su internado y arreglar las cosas con Seung Joon. Sintió que le arrancaron las hojas de las manos y tuvo que girarse, tuvo que enfrascarse en una nueva pelea con ellas.

-¡déjenme en paz!...- les grito tomando de vueltas sus hojas.- solo saben fastidiar y hacer sentir mal a los demás... no son más que una molestia, ¡nadie se atreve a decírselos, pero lo son!.-

-son palabras de una patética persona -

-¡no! tu eres patética, tú con esa mentalidad... que solo piensa en la apariencia, egoísta, maliciosa y cruel - no quería seguir discutiendo, para ella eso era suficiente por hoy.-

-¡eres una...!-

Mika vio como se quedo callada y mirando hacia delante... ¿le había dado un ataque o se había quedado muda?... como fuera, no le importaba, para ella era mejor si solo hablaba lo necesario y dejaba sus comentarios para ella. Se dio la vuelta y quedo exactamente como ella... sin palabras.

Pero no eran las únicas, en realidad el silencio era contagioso, no solo porque la persona que estaba allí era muy atractiva sino porque en sí, él era tan conocido y famoso, que absolutamente nadie podía ignorarlo. Mika sentía que le iba a dar algo, un desmayo... algo, no podía ser él... era imposible, como en un sueño.

Camino ante el asombro de todos, ya estaba acostumbrado a causar esa reacción, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, y lo hacía saber porque su mirada y rostro seguían inexpresivos, solo veían a una persona y gracias a ello curso sus labios en una sonrisa. Sin una palabra extendió su mano a ella y le sonrió abiertamente, era divertido verla tan callada, por lo general siempre tenía un tema de conversación.

-vamos...-

-yo...- se señalo a si misma sin creerlo, ¿se dirigía a ella?... pero él... miro hacia atrás y al lado, si... estaba enfrente de ella.-

Asintió con la cabeza tomando su mano, era como un sueño... el mejor de todos, del que no deseaba despertar. Se dejo llevar por la mano de él, eso hasta que empezó a pensar con racionalidad, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba yéndose con un hombre que no era Seung Joon. Tiro su mano y se quedo plantada en el lugar, como si sus pies fueran raíces y ella un árbol, no se movería, no se dejaría llevar por su atractiva sonrisa.

- lo siento...- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.- pero no puedo acompañarlo...- se lo dijo claramente, no iría con él muy idolo era pero a estas alturas ya estaba enamorada de su extraño amigo-

-¿qué?...- le pregunto divertido. ¿Hablaba en serio?... ella era tan divertida.-

-tengo novio... bueno aun no somos novios pero lo seremos y es un chico muy bueno, no es el más lindo pero lo quiero...- asintió.- y la verdad es que usted me gusta mucho, siempre me han gustado sus canciones y soy su fans pero no... no quiero irme con usted.-

-siempre has sido muy graciosa...- le respondió a sus palabras. No se había equivocado con ella-

Lo miro detenidamente... lo miro de esa forma porque hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta, que su voz y la de Seung Joon eran muy parecidas, quizás solo era su mente haciéndole jugarretas, pero entonces él metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco unas gafas. Mika se llevo la mano a la boca... ¡eran de Seung Joon!.

-no pongas esa cara...- le pidió acercándose a ella.- no pensé que tardarías tanto en descubrirlo... pero prestar atención a los detalles no es tu fuerte.-

-pero...pero...- estaba agitada, todo este tiempo, él... él... estuvo hablando con él.-

-hey...- le dijo susurrante tomando su rostro con las manos.- tú lo dijiste, no importa la apariencia...-

-pero...-repitió y lo seguiría haciendo. La persona que le gustaba y la persona que admiraba, eran la misma... y eso no era justo... todo este tiempo que paso con él y la había engañado.-

-además no quería otra chica que se volviera loca por como luzco, yo...- sonrió de medio lado.- quería alguien a quien le gustara solo por lo que soy... en el fondo.-

-entonces... ¿que fue todo lo que paso?... las citas, los juegos, ¡el nombre!...- Se quejo desde el fondo de su corazón, se sentía tonta y usada.-

Se quedo corta con las palabras porque con un solo gesto respondió a su pregunta, basto un beso, uno solo para que Mika dejar de pensar en que estuvo saliendo con dos personas a la vez, solo un beso podía doblegar las voluntades y servía como brebaje para borrar los malos recuerdos.

-que me enamore de mi compañera de juego... y que resulto ser una chica extraña pero linda.-

Sentía vergüenza al escucharlo, pero amaba sus palabras, lo había dicho correctamente, a ella le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, se enamoro de la persona que la entendía que la alentaba, de él, aunque la idea de estar con JaeJoong le asustaba mucho, prefería a Seung Joon.

-¿quieres seguir jugando conmigo?...- le pregunto divertido mientras rozaba su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.-

-siempre...- le respondió sonriendo.- pero...- ¿que estaba pensando?.-

-nada de peros...-la miro traviesamente.- penaba decírtelo el día del concierto pero nunca llegaste...-

-lo siento... ocurrió un problema...- eso fue un poco alentador, saber que ya tenía planeado hablarle con la verdad.-

Ese mismo día el rumo de que Kim JaeJoong estaba saliendo con una estudiante universitaria se corrió como virus, claro que nadie sabía el nombre de la afortunada chica, y los pocos que si sabían no lo revelaron por celos. Mientras que el mismo JaeJoong se declaraba enamorado en una de las tantas entrevistas a las cuales debía asistir, por supuesto no menciono su nombre para protegerla y claro porque ella no deseaba ese tipo de fama.


End file.
